Deserted
by TennantsLittleKitten
Summary: Basically a "Carvis-Stuck-In-The-Middle-Of-Nowhere-Fic". For Andy :) (Spoilers for 2x09)
**So, I seem to have a habit of writing fics and getting them out there before the last episode of each season of Agent Carter.**

 **And here's another one!**

 **So, it's more or less how I'd like things to go for my favorite OTP of all time. I hope it's realistic. I hope it's believable. I also hope that my grammar and sentence structure isn't too horrible because I basically threw this one together on the bus and didn't edit it as much as I should have. Feel free to give some constructive criticism!**

 **Oh, and please enjoy the Carvis!**

* * *

It wasn't the first time this had happened to them. Although, the circumstances had been a lot different two years ago...

.

"I can't believe they thought this would be a good idea!" exclaims Peggy throwing her hands up in complete frustration over their enemy's lack of common sense.

"It _is_ the middle of nowhere without any indication of a road in sight," Jarvis utters, making the slightest case for their captors, or rather, 'abandoners'.

"Sure, but we have the sun and if we catch a glimpse of any denser shrubbery, water is close by. How stupid are they?!"

"Stupid enough to not know how to outwit you," smiles Jarvis as he marvels at the agent's intellect.

"Well, come along now, we've got to get moving. Keep the sun at our backs and we should be heading towards town." Peggy starts off, Jarvis joining in only a few paces behind.

.

After a few hours of walking with no promise in sight, layers of clothing start to dwindle. Jarvis' suit coat and vest are tucked under his arm (he refuses to leave behind such a wonderfully sewn article) and his tie is just to say hanging on under the collar of his white shirt. Peggy has already discarded her own blazer and her white blouse is gathered into a bunch, tied into a knot around her waist. She will likely have a nasty sunburn on her exposed stomach and back, but for now it helps shed the extra heat.

"I seem to remember the last time being equally as miserable," mumbles Jarvis as he barely drags his feet across the sand.

"I concur," groans Peggy in response.

"It's very hot."

"It is."

"That sun is relentless."

"Indeed."

"I fear our suits are ruined."

"Likely."

"I really dislike Cali-"

"- _Edwin_!" snaps Peggy, spinning around with a death glare in her eye.

Jarvis gulps. "Sorry," he frowns.

He looks incredibly disheveled. His hair is messy and is falling across his face. His shirt clings to him by sweat...yet, still manages to accentuate the most flattering parts of his lean form.

All of a sudden Peggy closes the gap between them. She lunges out, nabbing Jarvis' neck and pulls him down for a fervent kiss.

At first he's quite startled, but he's waited far too long for this moment. He grasps the small of her back, drawing her nearer as he deepens the kiss.

.

The last time Peggy and Jarvis were stranded in the desert, things had been heated in a very different way. Peggy had thrown them from a moving vehicle and they had found themselves hurling around the blame for their given situation. Peggy believed she was doing right and was utterly furious over Jarvis' rash actions. Jarvis, on the other hand, had been seeking revenge on Whitney Frost. It all was a result of his fierce desire to protect his wife. Last time the duo were stranded in the middle of the desert, Jarvis was a married man. This time he is not.

Ana had been his everything. He loved her with every ounce of his being, and that day in the hospital he had vowed to protect her as long as he would live. In order to fulfill his promise, Jarvis' solution was to remove himself from the problem. It had been his recklessness which resulted in Ana's involvement in the first place. The only way to ensure Ana would never again become a coincidental victim was to quit adventuring with Miss Carter. Sure it made him the happiest he had been in a very long time, but it was a sacrifice he was willing to make. Things had even gone well for a while. Ana made a successful recovery despite the initial heartbreak of learning she could never have children herself, and life had returned to normal as Jarvis went back to his routine butler tasks. But he would occasionally receive a phone call between friends from Peggy and Ana noted just how much those conversations had filled her husband with joy. As the year wore on, Jarvis grew more and more withdrawn. He missed the adventure, but even more so, he missed his best friend.

Ana Jarvis was no fool. Her heart ached to watch her husband spiral into such a dark place. No matter how much cheer she attempted to bring him and no matter how appreciative he would be, it could never compare to what he had given up for her.

It had been about a year since Ana was shot when she came to her decision. One day she took her husband's face gently into her hands and stared into his emerald eyes. They were sad, void of the life she remembered so well. There was only one solution. "I love you, my darling," she spoke softly.

"I love you too," replied Jarvis without question, yet knowing something wasn't completely right.

It was in the moments following that she proceeded to tell him that she had to go. She made him promise her to know that none of this was of his doing; that he should have no guilt and that it was her decision alone. Of course he protested. He made a commitment to her and he was adamant to stand by it. She was his wife and he loved her very much. She knew all this however, and she also knew that they would never truly stop loving one another. But she also told him that there was a part of his life that only one person could fill and that this person wasn't her. Ana stated that he had given her everything. She owed Jarvis her life from the war and now she was giving him his. They couldn't have the best of both worlds. She couldn't risk being caught in the middle again, and that was completely understandable. He neither could be truly happy if he denied himself his adventures with Miss Carter.

Eventually Jarvis came to understand, but it wasn't easy; not easy for either of them. Many tears were shed, but despite it all, both knew that it was the only way.

Now, two years later, Jarvis was back alongside his very best friend. Their history had been awkward to say the least. They had never really been anything more than friends through all those times, but both would agree that there was an undeniable force acting to bring them together.

The transition back to adventure had initially felt like a betrayal of Ana, but as time progressed, Jarvis' spirits returned and Ana kept in touch, telling him to follow his heart.

.

And he listened. The scorching temperatures of the desert are all forgotten as Jarvis focuses solely on the lips meeting his. And as their bodies meld together, to him, all the world seems right.

.

Peggy's life had been a whirlwind too. She encountered danger after danger but always managed to come through. After the events of Whitney Frost, she went back to New York. The SSR was a mess, and she had no choice but to regroup back east. Daniel had joined her where they began a relationship. It was lovely, no doubts, but then the flame died down and there simply was nothing left to burn. They cared about each other, but neither could deny the stalemate they had reached. It had been a mutual decision to call it quits. No one was left bitter and both quite enjoyed the freedom it gave them once again.

That had been about a year ago, but in the meantime, Peggy found herself quite lonesome for her "butler-in-crime". So despite knowing about his commitment to Ana, she had offered him the position by her side. Time and time again he had refused, as expected, but around two months ago he had finally said 'yes'.

.

And now his hands are on her bare skin, burning hotter than the sun. He kisses her with a passion that makes her feel like the most precious thing in the world yet, at the same time, still the powerful woman he believes her to be. Peggy knows then that this is where she belongs.

The two pull apart, still keeping one another within arm's reach. Their eyes sparkle as they simply stare, speechless. Then they slip into a hug. Peggy's arms reach behind Jarvis and pull him near. Jarvis wraps and arm around her while his other hand rests on the back of her head, cradling her against his chest. The pair remain like that, having a long overdue embrace while at the same time taking comfort in the fact that their feelings have finally surfaced. Two best friends falling in love, who would have thought? But Peggy and Jarvis are inseparable. They know each other unlike no other. They recognize the other's flaws but accept one another as is. There isn't a single aspect they would change. They can be themselves around one another and know that no matter what their love and loyalty is undying.

Jarvis places a soft kiss to the top of Peggy's head as she sighs against him. They are rather gross and sweaty but it doesn't matter. They've been denied this moment for far too long.

Just then something catches Jarvis' eye. As he looks up he can see the faintest shimmer of silver whiz by.

"What's wrong?" questions Peggy, glancing up, then turning around to the direction of the butler's line of sight.

"I don't believe it," he gasps out.

"What?!" exclaims Peggy.

"I think we may have stumbled upon the highway!" There's a grin forming across his lips and relief washes over his face.

Peggy raises herself to her tiptoes and can make out the silhouette of an electrical post through the haze of heat. "Thank God!" she utters before smiling enthusiastically back at Jarvis.

Peggy slips her hand into his. "Shall we?" she questions.

He answers with a squeeze, "Indeed."

The pair then set off hand-in-hand, the sunset at their backs and promise straight ahead.


End file.
